


Ain't That a Dick In the Head?

by FantasyEX



Series: Clover's Death [2]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Armpit Kink, BRAIN SEX, Brain Damage, Brain Destruction, Character Death, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Death By Cock, Ear Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Grief/Mourning, Insanity, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Other, Rape, Snuff, Urination, brain fuck, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: Alex has been handling Clover's death poorly.VERY poorly.When Sam tries to help her friend deal with her grief, she quickly comes to regret her decision...
Relationships: Alex/Sam (Totally Spies)
Series: Clover's Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Ain't That a Dick In the Head?

Sam nervously spun a lock of her long, ginger hair around her fingertips. Her free hand hovered shakily at the door she stood in front of, too hesitant to knock. She squeezed her green eyes shut, drawing a deep breath. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to approach this kind of situation, or if she even _should_ in the first place. Despite her misgivings, she gathered her resolve, exhaled, and knocked on Alex’s door.   
  
The darkness of Alex’s room was what struck Sam the most. Normally, her tomboyish friend’s cheery personality was reflected in her surroundings, but now, Alex was wrapped in a nest of blankets, huddled in a ball on top of her bed. The lights were off, and Sam could only barely make out the fearful glint in Alex’s soft, brown eyes as the door creaked open.   
  
“Hey, Al,” Sam called softly. “How are you doing?”  
  
Clover’s death had hit everyone hard, but Alex had handled the loss of her friend exceptionally poorly. She had - accidentally, of course - been exposed to photos of the scene which were supposed to have been kept under the tightest security. The images of Clover’s blank stare, her ripped, cum-stained suit - which sparked in Alex the realization that the unlucky blonde had been raped after her death - and the humiliating, shameful pose her body had come to rest in, ass-up and surrounded by a puddle of urine, all burned themselves into Alex’s head.   
  
She woke up sweating most nights and screaming on others. Every night brought a new nightmare of her dead friend. Sometimes, she dreamed about Clover’s last moments; she could only watch as her bright-eyed friend was reduced to a brainless whore just before her life was snuffed out. Other times, Alex dreamed that _she_ was the one in the chair; she could feel her memories being sucked out, and even after she drew her last breath, she could feel her body being violated. Those were the dreams that disturbed her the most. She hated the thought of Clover going through such a degrading experience, even if she wasn’t alive to feel any shame.   
  
Alex lifted her face. Her normally vibrant, honey-brown skin had become considerably paler than usual, noticeable even in the dim light. She sniffled quietly, taking a deep, shaky breath before finally responding to Sam.   
  
“The nightmares haven’t stopped,” she mumbled, lowering her gaze once she had spoken.   
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asked, taking a seat on the edge of Alex’s bed.   
  
She caught something in Alex’s voice, but she couldn’t say exactly what. She knew it sounded different than usual, however; different from the overbearing grief that had become normal for her in the past months.   
  
“I can’t stop seeing her,” Alex continued. “It’s all I think about. I can see her eyes, and- and- It’s like she’s looking right through me… There’s nothing there…”  
  
Sam scooted closer to Alex, who shuffled away.   
  
“Alex, I want to help you,” Sam said, tentatively reaching for the blankets covering her friend. “I’m worried about you… Jerry is worried about you... _Everyone_ is worried about you…”  
  
“It was his fault.”  
  
Alex’s cold, matter-of-fact tone made Sam freeze. The anger in Alex’s voice was the most emotion she had shown outside of sadness in _weeks._  
  
“Alex, that isn’t fair,” Sam scolded as gently as she could. “I know you’re upset, but-,”  
  
“But _what?”_ Alex snapped. “It was an _accident,_ right?! Why would he even keep something like _that_ down there, anyway? Why didn’t he get rid of it?”  
  
“Alex, I-,”  
  
“Wasn’t it _you_ that gave him all those _wonderful_ ideas about how WOOHP could use it for _good?!”_  
  
Alex was seething, shivering with anger now. She shrugged out of her blanket wrappings, revealing a head of short, frazzled black hair, a sweat-stained yellow tank top, and a matching pair of boyshorts. Much of her paler-than-usual skin was dotted with tiny beads of sweat, and little, bristly hairs had begun to grow in her armpits. It was clear from her disheveled appearance that she had been neglecting much of her personal care in favor of brooding in the dark.   
  
“Don’t you _dare_ blame me for what happened,” Sam warned sternly. “I am _just_ as upset as you are, and _yes,_ I feel guilty for not imagining something like what happened to Clover _could_ happen… But that was _not_ our fault!”  
  
“Why didn’t you get rid of it?” Alex asked dryly. “What good did you think that fucking chair could have possibly done anyone?”  
  
“I…”  
  
Sam sighed.   
  
“Alex, I don’t know, okay?” she admitted. “I just… I want things to go back to normal… Look at you, Alex… You’re hardly eating, you sit in your room all day, you’ve missed nearly all of your classes this month… Can’t we just go out and… I don’t know… be ourselves?”  
  
Alex stared down at the bed for a long while, as if considering Sam’s proposal. She cracked a tiny, subtle grin after some time and nodded her head.   
  
“Okay,” she replied. “Let’s do that… Just let me put some makeup on first, okay?”  
  
Sam smiled. She was glad to have gotten through to Alex. She couldn’t be sure, of course, but she hoped that this would be the first step in helping her friend through a healthy grieving process. She couldn’t bear to see Alex in such a miserable state, and she had high hopes that at least _pretending_ things were normal would help pull her out of the slump she had been in. Sam’s smile widened, and she sighed happily, taking a deep breath just as-  
  
“Don’t hate me for this.”  
  
Alex held a tiny vial of perfume up to Sam’s face. Before the bewildered redhead could react, Alex sprayed her with a sweet-smelling spritz, sending her into a brief coughing fit.   
  
“ _Ack!_ Wh- _HUFF!_ What… did…”  
  
Sam’s sputtering and coughing tapered off just as quickly as it had begun, and she found that her eyelids were growing alarmingly heavy. She fought to keep her eyes open even as the world around her spun, but it was no use. She fell to her knees, and then toppled onto her side, limp and nearly unconscious as her vision started to give out.   
  
“I’m sorry, Sam,” Alex said, her words only barely reaching through the haze clouding Sam’s mind. “This is the only way…”  
  
The last thing Sam saw before falling unconscious was Alex standing over her, a pair of handcuffs at the ready.   
  
\---  
  
Sam twitched as she came to, woken up by something wet dripping on her forehead. She felt strangely cold, and, as she groggily regained consciousness, she came to realize that the chill she felt was the result of being stripped of nearly all her clothes. Her peach-toned body was almost fully exposed. Her perky breasts were bared, and her pale-pink nipples were standing stiff in the cool air. The only bit of clothing she had left was a pair of tight, green panties. She tried to get up, only to realize with a fair amount of alarm that her hands had been cuffed behind her back and that her body felt uncharacteristically heavy.   
  
“What… did you do to me?”  
  
Sam’s question was met only with another strangely-warm, wet droplet of liquid splashing on her face. Her blurry vision slowly came into focus, and she could just barely make out Alex standing, no, kneeling, right above her. Her friend’s light-brown skin filled most of her field of view, and as she gradually regained her senses, Sam realized that Alex was completely naked. The nudity in and of itself, though, wasn’t what alarmed Sam.   
  
Alex sighed shakily, biting her lip and slowly rolling her hips as she squeezed her cock. The stiff member protruded from where her clit should be, standing hard above a heavy pair of balls which nearly obscured all of her pussy. Black, stubbly pubic hair topped her mound and framed the lips of her barely-visible cunt and her tight, puckered anus. Beads of sweat dripped from between her thighs onto Sam’s face, and, every time she squeezed herself, a fresh, warm spurt of pre-cum gushed from the tip of her cock.   
  
Sam pursed her lips together tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as a hot dollop of arousal fell toward her face. She whimpered, thoroughly shocked and confused, as the warm fluid ran down her forehead and over her quickly-reddening cheeks.   
  
“ _Alex!”_ Sam whined, squealing in disgust as her friend’s slippery arousal and sweat dripped onto her. “What are you _doing?!_ Ew, ew, _ew, ew, EW! STOP!”_  
  
She squirmed, straining uselessly against her restraints. Alex moaned softly, dropping her hips and sitting squarely on Sam’s chest to keep her still. Her fat balls and thick, hard shaft came to rest between Sam’s soft, plump tits, nestled snugly between the pillowy mounds.   
  
“Sam, _shhhh,”_ Alex hushed. “It’s okay… I figured it out…”  
  
“F-Figured _what_ out?” Sam asked.   
  
“Clover’s not gone.”  
  
Her reply came from behind an expression that Sam could only describe as unhinged. Alex’s lips curled into a grin that, in any other situation, may have conveyed that nothing was wrong. Now, though, it told Sam that something was _very_ wrong.   
  
“Alex,” Sam began nervously. “What does that mean?”  
  
“That machine sucked her brains out, right?” Alex began. “So we just have to put them back. I downloaded all the data while Jerry was out not too long ago…”  
  
“A-Alex, that’s not possible,” Sam explained. “Clover… They- They cremated her already, remember?”  
  
“I know that, Sam,” Alex continued, stroking her friend’s silky, red hair. “You know, for someone so smart, you’re really not making much use of all that brain real estate, are you?”  
  
Sam was too afraid to ask what Alex meant by that, but she got an explanation anyway.  
  
“If we have all of Clover’s brain data,” Alex explained as if it were the most rational thing in the world. “We can bring her back! But without her body, we have nowhere to _put_ her brain… _Unless…”_  
  
She poked the middle of Sam’s forehead, driving home the terrifying conclusion the redhead had been working toward.   
  
“We empty out someone _else’s_ head and put Clover in her body…”  
  
Alex giggled, rocking her hips and grinding her cock between Sam’s breasts as she did so. Sam had begun to hyperventilate, and her eyes had widened in terror. Her pupils shrank to little black pinpoints surrounded by quivering green pools, and tears began to well in her eyes. She struggled harder against her handcuffs, straining with all her strength in a vain attempt to break them.   
  
“A- Alex, _no,”_ Sam pleaded, her voice cracking with fear. “We c- can’t bring her b- b- back. That’s _not possible.”_  
  
She tried her very best to remain rational in an attempt to talk some sense into Alex.   
  
“Clover is _gone,_ Alex,” Sam continued. “Wh- Whatever you have p- planned… It w- w- won’t bring anyone back…”  
  
“Don’t you want her back?” Alex asked, an accusatory tone in her voice. “Weren’t you her friend?”  
  
“Of course I do!” Sam gasped, tears beginning to stream down her face. “Of course I was! I want her back more than anything, but-,”  
  
“Then you would do whatever it took,” Alex interrupted. “I knew you didn’t _really_ care. I haven’t been able to think of anything but _her_ this whole time… I wondered why you hadn’t tried anything… I always thought you were _so_ smart…”  
  
She leaned down and licked a tear from Sam’s cheek.   
  
“Maybe you weren’t as smart as I thought you were,” Alex whispered into Sam’s ear.   
  
Sam could tell that Alex had lost her grip on reality. Seeing the pictures of Clover’s body must have made her snap, she realized. She didn’t waste time pondering what may have led to the situation she found herself in. Now, all she could think about was how to escape. Breaking her cuffs was out of the question, so she reasoned that she would just have to wait for a good opportunity to present itself.   
  
Unfortunately, Sam never received such a chance.   
  
Without warning, Alex climbed off of Sam and hoisted her up, dragging her into a kneeling position. She stood in front of her captive, her erect cock twitching proudly inches from her face.   
  
“Aren’t you wondering where I got _this_ from?” Alex teased, wiggling her hips and shaking her shaft in Sam’s face. “It’s impressive, isn’t it? You’d be _amazed_ at the kinds of things Jerry keeps hidden away at WOOHP…”  
  
Alex lifted her arms and struck a pose, modeling her nude body for Sam. Her stubbly underarms steamed in the cool air, and rivulets of sweat ran down the creases of her pits. Her petite breasts, topped by hard, brown nipples, glistened with the perspiration that dotted her athletic body. Her midsection was firm and flat, and her thighs were equally toned. Her new, inexplicably-grown cock and balls twitched, throbbing in Sam’s face and dripping with arousal as their owner flaunted them.   
  
“I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Alex continued, stepping to Sam’s side. “What _does_ matter…”  
  
She planted one hand firmly on the top of Sam’s head and wrapped the other around the base of her cock.   
  
“...is where it’s _going…”_  
  
Sam felt the tip of Alex’s cock prodding her ear, and immediately realized what her crazed friend had in mind.   
  
“ _No!_ Alex, _WAIT!”_ she pleaded. “Y- You can’t be serious!”  
  
Alex didn’t respond. She chewed her lip, moaning softly as she slowly, slowly pushed her hips forward, gradually increasing the force behind her long, drawn-out thrust.   
  
“Alex, _please!”_ Sam sobbed, trying desperately to pull away from Alex’s firm grip. “You _CAN’T!”_  
  
“Sorry, Sam,” Alex apologized, pausing for just a moment. “But I need your head to be empty if this is going to work… What better way to hollow it out for Clover’s brain than to fuck _your_ brains out?”  
  
Sam was nearly in hysterics. She struggled as desperately as she could, fighting for her life as she felt the pressure in her ear gradually increasing. Her chest bounced frantically as she hyperventilated, falling into a state of pure panic as she felt the impossible beginning to happen.   
  
“ _No…”_  
  
Sam’s begging had been reduced to intermittent pleas between sobs and sniffles. It shouldn’t have been physically possible, but she felt her ear canal beginning to stretch around Alex’s cockhead, giving way to the shaft trying to force its way inside.   
  
“ _No, no, no, no, pleeeease!”_  
  
Sam’s voice tapered off into a high-pitched squeal for mercy as she lost hearing in her ear. One last _squelch,_ followed by a loud _pop_ was the last thing she heard on that side. She gasped at the sensation. It was painful, but not nearly so much as she had anticipated. The fear was worse; the knowledge that Alex’s cock was pushing its way into her head to literally fuck her brains out inspired dread in her very core.   
  
“ _Ahhh!_ I’m almost inside!” Alex moaned, shuddering. “You’re _so_ tight! I can’t wait to feel what it’s like when I’m all the way in…”  
  
Alex was much more eager and careless now that she had a taste of the pleasure her new cock could give her. She pushed harder, pulling Sam forcefully toward her as she thrust her hips against the side of her head.   
  
“ _ALEX, WAIT, IT’S- NNNGGGHHH!!!”_  
  
 _SQUISH!_  
  
“ _I’M INSIDE YOU, SAM!”_  
  
All at once, Alex’s cock slid inside Sam’s head, buried balls-deep in her ear. Sam couldn’t manage to get her last desperate plea out. She twitched, and her eyes crossed as her mouth opened in a wide “O.” She stammered something wordless and desperate as she tried to speak, only to find that the cock lodged in her brain was interfering with her attempts to do so.   
  
“A- A- _Ggguuuhhh…_ H- H- _Heeelp…”_  
  
The one word Sam _did_ manage to say went unheeded. Alex pulled her hips back, sliding most of her cock out of Sam’s ear. Her shaft glistened with wetness from the redhead’s freshly-penetrated brain.   
  
“A- _Aaahhh-_ lex,” Sam stuttered, her eyelids fluttering and her body twitching. “P- P- _Puh-leeeease…”_  
  
“Sorry, Sam,” Alex giggled. “Did I push it in too far? I didn’t mean to mess you up _that_ badly so soon… I promise it will be over quickly, though…”  
  
“N- No,” Sam begged, finally managing to regain some of her composure. “I- I don’t want to die… P- Pl- _UUUHHH!!!”_  
  
Alex drove her hips forward again. Her balls _smacked_ against Sam’s cheek, and she moaned loudly as Sam’s brains enveloped her shaft again. She could feel the warm, squishy softness surrounding her member, twitching and pulsing desperately.   
  
“ _B- Buh- Buh-l-l-l-eeease…”_  
  
Tears streamed down Sam’s face, and her crossed eyes rolled back. She managed to stammer out similar, nearly-meaningless pleas, all of which were ignored by Alex, as she fought to maintain control of herself. Her mouth hung agape and her tongue lolled out. Drool ran down her chin. She lost control of her bladder and wet her panties, pissing all over the floor between her thighs. She could feel her brain contracting around Alex’s cock, as if trying futilely to expel the invading appendage. There was no pain aside from the lingering ache in her ear, but the sensation of having something inside her head certainly wasn’t a pleasant one.   
  
“Almost over, Sam,” Alex said, pulling back for another thrust. “I’m not stopping again, so if there’s anything else you need to say, you’d better say it now…”  
  
“I- I- I’b s- _sowwy… P- P- Ple- e- eaaase, n- no mooowe…”_  
  
“I have to bring her back, Sam,” Alex said, almost sadly. “I’ll make this quick.”  
  
“N- _UUUOOOHHH!!!”_  
  
Sam twitched violently as Alex began to thrust. Her crossed eyes widened in shock, and her loose tongue flopped around as her head was rocked back and forth. An audible trickle could be heard over the _squish_ and _smack_ of Alex’s thrusts as Sam peed herself again. Bubbly spit and drool dribbled out of her open mouth and fell onto her bouncing breasts. Her hands clenched and twitched involuntarily behind her back.   
  
“ _GGGUUUHHH! OOOHHH! NNNUUUHHH!!!”_  
  
Sam could only grunt and moan, each vocalization becoming less and less coherent as her mind was destroyed by Alex’s thick cock. The shaft working its way in and out of her ear displaced more and more of her brains with each thrust, and before long, the last of Sam’s intelligence was reduced to a pink pile of mush inside her empty head. She gurgled and gasped wordlessly now, staring blankly ahead as Alex skull-fucked her into a brainless husk.   
  
“ _AH!_ I- I’m almost there, Sam!” Alex grunted, speeding her thrusts. “G- Get ready!”  
  
“ _Mmmmuuuhhh…”_  
  
Sam managed one last, pathetic moan as Alex buried herself balls-deep inside her skull. With a satisfied groan, Alex started to climax. Sam’s body shivered as hot, sticky cum flooded her head. She drew a final, shallow breath as her bright, green eyes grew dull and slowly glazed over. She stared dumbly ahead, letting out her final breath as a wet, choked gurgle while the inside of her head filled with spunk. She went limp just as Alex’s jizz began to leak out of the corners of her eyes, running down her cheeks like white tears.   
  
Alex moaned shamelessly as she felt Sam go completely limp. She squirted shot after thick, heavy shot of cum into her friend’s dead, empty head, filling it to the brim with her load. Globs of cum spurted from Sam’s nose and dribbled out of her ears and open mouth, bubbling out of every orifice in a frothy, pinkish-white mess until there was nothing inside of Sam’s head but Alex’s load. Finally, with one last grunt, Alex pulled out of Sam’s ear, freeing her cock with a wet, sticky noise. She stroked herself off, squirting a few final strands of jizz onto Sam’s expressionless face before letting the redhead’s cum-coated, brainless body collapse onto the floor.   
  
Alex stood over Sam for some time, panting heavily as she caught her breath. Sam’s lifeless eyes stared emotionlessly at the ceiling. Cum and tears stained her cheeks, and her open mouth was full of fresh, bubbly cum. Her panties were wet with urine, which was still leaking down her inner thighs, and a puddle of piss sat on the floor between her legs. Semen drooled from her freshly-fucked ear, dripping slowly down the side of her head and caking itself into her hair. Alex wiped her brow, sighing as she glanced down at the mess of sperm and brain matter she’d made.   
  
“Now then,” she began, scratching her head. “How am I going to clean all of this out…?”


End file.
